Our European patent application 12196908.3, published as EP2607658A2, discloses a gas turbine engine assembly connected to a pylon structure for mounting the gas turbine engine to an aircraft. The assembly has a frame attached to the pylon at forward and rearward engine mounting locations and the frame supports accessories independently of the gas turbine engine. Our European patent application 12196908.3, EP2607658A2, discloses that the accessories are arranged in an accessory mounting zone between the core engine casing and an inner nacelle surrounding the core engine. A flow of cooling air for the accessories enters the accessory mounting zone through an opening at the front of the inner nacelle and flows over and cools the accessories. The flow of cooling air leaves the accessory mounting zone through an opening at the rear of the inner nacelle and then mixes with the bypass-air at the rear of the inner nacelle or the flow of cooling air leaves the accessory mounting zone through an opening in the core engine casing and then mixes with the core flow at the rear of the engine close to the core engine nozzle. The frame may be aerodynamically shaped as an aerofoil to minimise or positively affect the flow of coolant within the inner nacelle.
However, the flow of cooling air described in our European patent application 12196908.3, EP2607658A2, does not provide adequate cooling of the accessories. In particular the flow of cooling air does not reach and therefore does not cool some of the accessories at all and/or the flow of cooling air is not in sufficient amounts and therefore does not prevent overheating of some of the accessories. Therefore the present invention seeks to provide a novel arrangement for cooling the accessories supported on a frame which reduces or overcomes the above mentioned problem.